


The Last Montclaire

by xlittlemissreadalotx



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlittlemissreadalotx/pseuds/xlittlemissreadalotx
Summary: Bella Montclaire is the last and known Montclaire alive, for years she has lived with the Blackthorns...she has suffered through her friends pain. She has fallen in love with Mark Blackthorn..and it has been five years since he had been in the Hunt. What will happen when she joins Emma and Cristina in an epic journey.





	1. Bella-Marie Montclaire

Bella stood in front of a mirror as she fixed her black sweatshirt, her long raven hair was brushed out and curled at the ends, it was a natural curl she had since she was a little girl. Originally she was suppose to leave with the Blackthorns but decided it was best she stayed here and watched over Emma and Cristina. She hated the fact that Julian had been dong a lot for his siblings, so they had shared responsibilities. Without Helen and Mark, she felt as if it was her job to keep their siblings happy and growing up. Her eyes widened at the sound of when Emma cried out which meant one thing. "They're home." She said before letting out a long sigh, suddenly she felt her heart start to beat a bit faster. The relief she felt that she could finally be able to watch the kids, it made her feel close to Mark in way.

Bella left her room and headed down the stairs, she smiled at the sight of the Blackthorns. Immediately, Livvy ran over and hugged her tightly. "How was it?" Bella asked as she pulled away.

"It was alright, though I wish you came with us. Diana would have watched Emma." Livvy said, Bella smiled softly and sighed.

"I'm glad I didn't come, it was good for you to spend time with your brothers and sister." Bella said softly as she was suddenly hugged by Octavian. Livvy giggled before hugging Emma tightly.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow." Emma said, she felt complete with Julian here now and amazing. She hadn't felt this happy since they left. Bella picked up Octavian and held him, even though he was seven..he was small and thin for his age. 

"Well Malcolm showed up early. Suddenly appeared in Great-Aunt Marjorie's kitchen, wearing pajamas. Said he'd forgotten the time difference. She screamed the house down." Julian explained, everyone knew how Malcolm Fade was...The head of the warlocks in L.A and luckily for them..a family friend.

"Then he accidentally portaled us to London instead of here. An we had to hunt someone down to open another Portal." Livvy explained before pulling away from Emma and greeting Diana. Bella shook her head when she saw Julian with his long hair, oh how she hated it. She walked over and chuckled.

"Oh no. Tavvy, what do we call this kid?" Bella asked as she pulled a strand of Julian's hair lightly. He frowned and sighed.

"A disaster." Tavvy said before smiling revealing his missing teeth, Bella's heart dropped...she remembered when he was only two years old..when Sebastian Morgenstern attacked the Institute. 

"You're missing teeth." Bella said quietly, he was growing up so fast just like the others.

"Dru told me that faeries steal your teeth while you're sleeping." Tavvy said with a grin, the raven haired shadowhunter glanced at Emma who nodded and smiled. 

"That's because that's what I told her." Emma said with a smile, she felt a light touch on her arm..it was Julian. they had a way to communicate when they were stuck study sessions. A-R-E Y-O-U -A-L-R-I-G-H-T? was what he traced against her skin. Emma raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"You’re all so tanned,"Diana said. "How are you all so tanned? I thought it rained all the time in England!"

"I don’t have a tan," Ty said matter-of-factly. 

"Great-Aunt Marjorie made us train outside all day,” Livvy said. “Well, not Tavvy. She kept him inside and fed him bramble jelly.” 

“Tiberius hid, In the barn.” Dru said, Bella chuckled and shook her head. She knew how Ty felt about the sun and she didn't blame him.

"It wasn’t hiding, It was a strategic retreat." Ty said

"It was hiding,” Dru said

"Don’t argue with your brother," Julian said before turning around to face Ty. "Don’t argue with your sister. You’re both tired."

"What does being tired have to do with not arguing?" Ty asked

"Julian means you should all be asleep,” Bella said. 

"It’s only eight o’clock," Emma argued. "They just got here!" Bella looked at Tavvy who had fallen asleep in her arms and Diana smiled.

"It’s considerably later in England." Diana pointed out, the kids all groaned expect Julian...even Emma joined in with a groan. She was excited to have all the Blackthorns back. Bella led the younger ones away, they went to their room and Bella took Tavvy to his room. She laid him down on the bed and smiled as she tucked him in.

"Mark..." Tavvy mumbled as he slept, her eyes widened a bit...she didn't think she would ever hear him say his name. "When will he come back?" He asked sleepily, slowly opening his eyes to look at her. 

"Tavvy...I am trying my best. I have talked to your big sister Helen...and she wants to help." Bella said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, she looked at him and smiled. "We will always be one big happy family...remember that." She kissed his forehead before standing up and leaving. The second she closed the door behind her..she felt her heart ache at the thought of Tavvy never seeing Mark again or getting to know him.

She walked back into her room and closed the door behind her before climbing onto her bed. She opened her laptop and saw she missed a video chat with Helen, she immediately called back. "Bella, I was worried a bit when you didn't answer." Helen said as she popped up. "Are they home?"

"Yeah. They are...currently in bed expect for Julian of course." Bella said and looked down at the keyboard. "Tavvy mentioned Mark..again. He has heard all these stories from me...and now he really wants him back. I feel useless..."

"I have hope..Mark will come back. He's in love with you and you are all that is in his mind...of course beside his siblings. My point is...you can't be the broken hearted nephilim forever. He would want you to move on." Helen said and sighed. Bella nodded, she wanted to change the topic quickly.

"How are you and Aline?" Bella asked, changing the subject.

"Great, I just miss my family." Helen replied honestly and cleared her throat. "I need to get going, why don't you relax?" Bella nodded once more before the video chat ended.

"Relax..isn't in my dictionary.."


	2. Mark Blackthorn

Bella was panicking, her heart was racing and she felt sick to her stomach. "Mark." That was the name she only thought about and when she heard that he was back but not the same she may have locked herself in her room. Her back against the door, her breathing was heavy and she was shaking. Maybe it was fear...fear of seeing someone that possibly wouldn't be the same ever again that made her feel this way. She always believed that she would be happy to have him back, but what if he barely remembered her? She remembered what Skylar had told her, and that was that Mark loved her. Yes, loved as in past tense..there was a chance that he didn't feel that way anymore. 

When Emma and Julian had gone to see Malcolm Fade, she had sat in hall with her eyes closed. There was a possibility that she was actually getting some nice sleep here unlike in her own room alone. Her eyes opened when she saw Livvy and Ty leave Mark's room slightly shaken up a bit. "What'd you guys do?" Bella asked, she slowly stood up and rubbed her eyes gently feeling exhausted. 

"N-Nothing, he doesn't know us...as us." Livvy tried to say, Bella shooed them away to go do something else and to not enter Mark's room again without her knowing. She slowly pushed his room door open and peaked her head inside, inhaling deeply at the sight of Mark. So much thinner than before, he hadn't aged a bit and he stared at her.  She slowly walked in, hugging herself and kept her distance. 

"Bella." Mark blurted out, how did he know that? He could tell, that she hadn't really aged at all. Her hair was longer than before, and she seemed more of an adult then the last memory that he had of her. She approached him, he sat on the bed and she had bent down to look up at him since he was staring down now. 

"You remember me?" She asked softly, she didn't want to push him to far about remembering everyone and overwhelming him with a lot of information about how all has changed. He nodded slowly, looking into her eyes and exhaled softly. 

"I-I wasn't sure...until I got a clear view of your face. How long has it really been?" He asked softly, Bella looked away and cleared her throat. Her mind filled with all the memories that had happened in those five awful years, the painful and awful years that broke her heart when she thought about it.

"Five years, we have all grown up. I know the last time you saw us...we were all so much younger now." Bella said, hoping that in some way she could help him relax and calm himself down. She knew that him recognizing should have made him a bit calmer than before and she was right about this.

"I don’t know how old I am. I don’t recognize my own sisters and brothers. I don’t know why I’m here." Mark said quietly, it was the truth. Everything was different, no one could say anything else about it not being different. Tavvy was two when he last saw him..now he was basically a child who could walk, and talk...and knew how to speak in sentences.

"You do, you were there when the faerie convoy was speaking to Arthur in the Sanctuary according to Julian." Bella spoke, her voice soft and soothing. She wanted to reach over, to take his hand but she was afraid of him pulling away and not wanting to be touched by her.

 "Do you trust them? The faeries?" Mark asked, tilting his head slightly...her eyes narrowing at the scar and stared at it for a few seconds. She shook her head slowly. "Good." He looked away from her. "You shouldn’t." He reached for the cardboard box that Ty had left on the floor and pulled it toward him. "What is this?"

"Things that Ty and Livvy wanted you to have, Things to make you feel much better and comfortable here."

"Gifts of Welcome." Mark whispered under his breath as he slowly opened it and began to look at these strange itiems that made him raised his eyebrow. His eyes slowly welled up with tears but he did not cry. "What do I say to them?"

"My family. My brothers and sisters. My uncle." He shook his head. "I remember them, and yet I don’t. I feel as if I have lived here all my life, and yet I have also always been with the Wild Hunt. I hear the roar of it in my ears, the call of the horns, the sound of the wind. It overpowers their voices. How do I explain that?"

 "Don’t explain it, just say you love them and you missed them every day. Tell them you hated the Wild Hunt. Tell them you’re glad to be back."

 "But why would I do that? Won’t they know I’m lying?" 

"Didn’t you miss them? Aren’t you glad to be back?" 

"I don’t know, how I feel...I cannot hear my heart or what it tells me. I can only hear the wind..." Mark said, this was what made Bella moved back and stood up. 

"I can't tell you what to do Mark...that's not up to me. All I can do is give you advice...and just hope that you'll take it." She whispered softly, turning around on the heels of her shoes and a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away before she glanced back at him who stared at the floor. A sharp tap captured their attention, Mark immediately stood up and walked over to the window. He opened it, and well revealed an acorn. She knew that Faeries used it to communicate, he crushed the acorn revealed a pale parchment. When he read it, he dropped it and then sat down on the floor, pulling his knees to the chest. She picked it up, taking a deep breath before opening. 'Remember your promises. Remember that none of it is real.'

~

It's back! I will be updating this story now! Yay!

~ xLittleMissReadAlotx


	3. Illusions

Walking into Mark's room after telling his younger siblings to allow him to handle this all of his own. Emma had followed inside with Cristina as well, the door closing behind them quietly. Emma raised an eyebrow as she saw him rock back and forth whispering things to himself, things that she couldn't exact here nor make out. Bella stood there, playing with her family ring in panic unsure of what to do. She turned around to look at Julian and gulped. "He thinks we're hallucinations, I don't know what to do or say." Bella whispered to him, not wanting to freak out Mark even more than before...everything was fine until that stupid parchment had arrived putting Mark into a fragile state. Julian nodded as he slowly approached Mark, who stared at him with wide eyes before speaking.

"You bring the twins in front of me and you kill them over and over. My Ty, he doesn’t understand why I can’t save him. You bring me Dru and when she laughs and asks to see the fairy-tale castle, all ringed round with hedges, you throw her against the thorns until they pierce her small body. And you bid me wash in Octavian’s blood, for the blood of an innocent child is magic under the hill." Mark spoke, keeping his distance from Julian...this was all a lie in his mind. This was an awful game for him, he hated this with all his heart. Years and years of wanting to return with his family but this was all a game. 

"Mark, this is all real." Julian said "Mark Antony Blackthorn. Please. It’s not a dream. You’re really here. You’re home."

“You are lying smoke.” Mark said, he jerked back when Julian reached for his hand.

“I’m your brother.” Julian repeated.

“I have no brothers and sisters, no family. I am alone. I ride with the Wild Hunt. I am loyal to Gwyn the Hunter.” Mark recited the words and gulped, he stood up backing up slowly.

“I’m not Gwyn,” said Julian. “I’m a Blackthorn. I have Blackthorn blood in me, just like you.”

“You are a phantom and a shadow. You are the cruelty of hope.” Mark turned his face away. “Why do you punish me? I have done nothing to displease the Hunt.”

“There’s no punishment here.” Julian took a step closer to Mark. Mark didn’t move, but his body trembled. “This is home. I can prove it to you.” He glanced back at Bella who covered her mouth with her hand, 

“There is no proof,” Mark whispered. “Not when you can weave any illusion before my eyes.”

“I’m your brother,” Julian repeated. “And to prove it to you, I’ll tell you something only your brother would know. I remember the day you were taken,”  

“Any of the Folk would know about that—”

“We were up in the training room. We heard noises, and you went downstairs. But before you went you said something to me. Do you remember? You said, ‘Stay with Emma, and take care of Bella as well.” Julian said. “You said to stay with her, and I have.We’re parabatai now. I’ve looked after her for years and I always will, because you asked me to, because it was the last thing you ever said to me, because—” And before you know it Mark had pulled Julian into a tight hug, shaking. He was relieved by this, it was not a hallucination. Bella felt a tear rolled down her cheek, she turned around and left quickly the sound of the door closing echoed down the halls. She sat down against the wall in the hall, covering her face with her hands as she cried. Years of holding everything back, was finally getting to her once again. No one knew nor understood how this had effected her mentally, the Clave would have told her to suck it up. 

After a few minutes, she had stood up and gone to her room where this time she had slammed the door shut. "What was I thinking? Nothing ever going to be the same." She said to herself, it angered her that...they hadn't saved him before. So....guess who she decided to video chat with? The one girl who was there, Skylar Morgenstern...maybe Herondale very very soon? Maybe? Not yet but soon. 

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" Skylar asked, she was sitting on her bed and it looked like..she had been sleeping all day. 

"Why didn't you save him? You could have wasted some time and saved him! Because you were able to save your brother! A monster! But not a scared 16 year old who was going to be a different person who can't tell the difference between reality and illusions!" Bella shouted, suddenly there was a dark blue spark...coming from her hands when she said that and the lights had gone off. 

"Bella...what...just happened?" Skylar asked, she was more focused on the magic that had suddenly appeared when Bella was letting all of this anger out. 

"I-I think I have magic..." Bella whispered staring at her hands, inhaling deeply seeing the blue magic slowly moving around her hands. "But how?"

"I don't know....w-we'll figure it out. Stay calm, and breath. I'll handle this, but you need to control your emotions if that's magic. Do you hear me Bella? This can be dangerous for you and the children in that Institute." Bella nodded slowly, the lights in her room turned on and the video chat had ended. Her breathing went back to normal, she was feeling..slightly better when she let everything out. 


	4. Magic

"I'm a shadowhunter, angel blood runs through my veins. I am a warrior who kills anything that puts mundanes in danger. Magic is impossible if I am a nephilim. I bare marks, I hold angelic weapons with my bare hands..." Bella whispered to herself, she stood in front of her mirror and stared at herself. She was shaken up, she needed to figure this out but how could she when Emma wishes to know what truly happened to her parents instead? Should she hold back and pretend this wasn't occurring? No. It would explode in her face if she did such a thing. She ran a hand through her dark hair before her eyes slowly looked down at them, both were shaking. She flinched when hearing her phone ring, glancing over and saw it was Magnus Bane calling.

She responded to the call, putting the call on speaker and leaving the phone on the dresser. "Let me guess, Skylnn told you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes she called me in a panic and well here I am speaking to you now. Do you have a warlock mark? Anywhere on your body that may seem normal?" Magnus asked, he had quite a few...his yellow cat like eyes and no belly button. A very simple thing could mean it was a mark. "Tell me if you find one later alright? Do you feel the magic through your veins? The energy?" Bella fell silent, she could feel it moving through her veins and like crazy.

"I-I feel it..." Bella whispered but loud enough for Magnus to hear.

"Listen to me, whenever you feel out of control concentrate on regaining control. For now read some spell books, learn how to use it while I figure out what bloody demon slept with your mother." With that, the phone call ended and left Bella once again alone in her room. She could hear the sound of the kids running around in the halls and speaking...but she wasn't focused about what was going on around there. She was more focused on herself than ever before and that was a first.

~

Sneaking out was not an option, there are way too many people within this Institute would make her escape difficult and long...she currently didn't have the patience for that. She rubbed her hands together stepping into the library and froze when she saw Ty there. "Whatcha doing?" Bella asked as she slowly walked on over to him.

"Investigating. Want to help?" Ty asked with a raised eyebrow, Bella nodded slowly and moved towards him. Her eyes scanning all the books around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ty, were you even given permission to investigate?" He fell silent, this time he turned around and walked away, leaving the library. "I thought so....." She added, she wasn't sure if she could keep something like this such a secret. She looked around before she began to scan her own arms, shoulders and even lifted up her shirt a little bit to see if she found a warlocks mark but nothing.

"Bella." She flinched and turned around quickly looking at Mark who slowly approached and gave her an odd look. "Is this a new thing you do now?"

"I-I-" Bella couldn't really saw anything that would make this even look remotely normal, she ran a hand through her hair and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, you dyed your hair? Any color truly suits you." Mark said as he walked a bit closer and moved his hand towards her hair. Right underneath all that dark hair, he gently revealed a few dark purple ones.

"I-I didn't dye my hair.." Bella whispered, it wasn't exactly a classic mark but it was somewhat familiar to Catalina's mark which was her blue skin.

"Maybe one of the children did it then?" Mark suggested, as he released the hair and took a few steps away from her not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. 

"No...they didn't do it." Bella replied, Mark stared at her trying to observe her facial expression and wasn't sure what was going on. When he was younger, it was easy to read her like a book and it was also much easier to speak to her.

"Bella, what is it?"

"I-I can't tell you Mark...." Was the last thing the raven haired shadow hunter said as she turned around and left the library without looking back at him. She could feel his stare but what could she do about it? He was different and she didn't know if he was possibly capable of lying to his siblings about this. She ended up walking back into her own room and locked the door behind her, when turning around Tavvy sat on her floor. "Oh...hey. I didn't know you were gonna be in here..."

"Sorry." Tavvy replied with a shrug but stayed where he was, drawing on a nice piece of paper. She pulled out her phone calling Magnus and going to her bathroom so that Tavvy couldn't hear her.

"I found it...though it's a weird kind of mark..." Bella whispered, this was going to be her reality and she needed to face it now.


	5. Hurt

Bella ran her hand through the purple strands of hair over and over again, staring at it and inhaling deeply. What was this? Why was this happening to her? She didn't do anything wrong? Has everything she has ever known nothing but a lie? Is she a Montclaire? Yes, she had to be right? She needed that to cling onto that, it was all that she has ever known...the only thing that kept her sane or happy being able to know that she belonged to a family. Tavvy sat on her bed, drawing around and glancing at Bella a few times wondering what was going on her. "You okay?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, the child could tell that something was very much up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.." Bella whispered, she straightened up a little. You must wonder where all the others were? On their own little mission, leaving Bella with Tavvy..she chose it. She chose to stay away from Mark as well...for her sake. She was afraid of getting close to him, and then he decide to leave. "Tavvy, do you want to see something?" She asked, the little boy stopped drawing and looked at her with a curious glint in his eyes.

Bella inhaled deeply, snapping her fingers and well little sparks appeared changing colors and then it began to move around. Tavvy's eyes widened watching it move around her hands, and he giggled. "Cool, right? Don't tell anyone...okay? I just learned about this." She whispered gently, she closed her hand and it disappeared. Tavvy nodded eagerly and smiled brightly. He was amazed, he saw actual magic for the first time right in front of him...right there, move around and be all pretty..all amazing. She ruffled his hair, she heard her door open seeing Mark...had been there and saw it all.

"Bella, what secrets do you keep from my family?" Mark asked, Tavvy fell silent..he slipped off the bed and ran out the room, slamming the door behind him leaving Mark and Bella alone. She didn't know that he was back already, she assumed that he was gone and left. 

"Mark...I-I just learned about this..." Bella said, she moved back on the bed and gulped as Mark slowly moved towards her. She didn't know what reaction she was going to get from him, it was slightly worrisome.

"And yet you only mentioned it to the youngest in the family and forcing him to keep it a secret." Mark stopped, standing in front of her bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He even looked away from her, avoiding eye contact and didn't look back at her. "Why not tell me?"

"Because I don't recognize this Mark, I don't know you as well as I use to." Bella whispered gently, stopped moving and watched him carefully. See she didn't crawl over to him until she noticed how calm and relaxed Mark was currently. She sat down beside him, looking down at her hands that were slightly shaky but that wasn't something she couldn't control.

"I was gone for years, hoping that someone would save me. That Simon and Isabelle would help me but no one could. I return when everyone is grown, everyone who has changed and moved on with their own lives even I have changed. Am I no longer recognizable to you?" Mark asked, this time he did look over at her, deep down inside he was hurt that she didn't tell him in the library. "Am I not worth your trust anymore?"

"Mark, I'm sorry. This is just a major change for me, I went from grieving of the lost of my bestfriend to having him back..." Bella explained. "Yesterday when I was yelling at Skylnn, it happened. The magic...just came rushing through me...and then Magnus had me look for a mark or something unusual. My hair, you pointed it out and I panicked...didn't tell you anything and well here we are..." She hoped that this would make him feel slightly better, and it did explain it all. "It's all I know, I don't know who my parents are at all. Your father knew my dad, but my mother....god no one spoke about her...no one...for all I know I could have been kidnapped from some other shadowhunter family or something."

"I know you are sincere and thank you for explaining to me how and when this happened." Mark said with a nod, Bella cleared her throat before clearing her throat as she moved her hand slowly to hold Mark's. He flinched slightly but slowly relaxed as she held his hand and smiled at him.

"Mark, I am truly glad that you're back..." Bella whispered, kissing his cheek softly and laying her head on his shoulder. Maybe pushing him away wasn't the brightest idea because she was just hurting him in the process and trust me that was the very last thing she would ever wanted to do to him.


	6. Father?

Those flashes, those flashes of memories that she didn't understand..maybe they weren't flashes..maybe they were hints of the truth. Whom her father may be, but wait..she didn't know who she would expect to be her father. Some boring demon? Or greater demon that would soon reveal itself. Bella had woken up at the middle of the night, inhaling deeply...that nightmare was shocking. It was of Hell, literally the one place that she had never seen before. She was there, watching all of these very ugly looking demons, every kind from the lower kind and the greater ones as well. She slipped out of bed, and then walked towards her mirror.

She stared at herself, seeing that her own hair wasn't changing..it was slowly turning purple the entire thing. "By the angel.." She whispered under her breath, she ran her fingers through her hair. She took a step back, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She gathered herself before she left her room, and walked down the hallway.

"Whoa, what happened to your hair?" Emma asked, she stopped right in front of Bella who cleared her throat as she thought of something to say that would make much sense. The blonde reached over to touch it but Bella swatted her hand away, shaking her head and taking a deep breath.

"I'm going through a phase, I thought that maybe it was time for a change. Why? Is it bad?" Bella asked, she was acting as if this was..so normal. Her little so called 'phase' that would last for the rest of her life. Emma simply nodded, and kept on staring at the hair. The purple headed shadowhunter moved along, walking away quickly and left the Institute unaware of a certain someone following her.

~

"Mark! Why are you following me?" Bella snapped, she turned around and caught the second eldest Blackthorn standing there unaware that he was doing something wrong. "Mark?" She asked once again, she let out a sigh of frustration and walked over to him.

"I wondered what you planned on doing. I was unaware that it is wrong to follow you there." Mark replied simply, Bella rolled her eyes before she took his hand and led him away. "Where are we going?"

"To a club, filled with warlocks. I'm going to ask around and see if they've heard of me. If they know of a demon whom had a child with a shadowhunter." Bella replied, glancing back at him and sighed. She didn't know how Mark would react to being in a party scene...but it was late and she had a feeling that he wouldn't be going away not unless he was here to see what went down.

~

As expected this club was nice and full of different species, flashing lights and the smell of alcohol filled the entire area. Dancing people, drunk, some high off whatever drugs they could get their hands on. Bella held Mark's hand as she guided him through the crowd but it was difficult, she was getting pushed back to Mark who catch her and made sure that she was alright. When they reached the bar with a warlock who sat there drinking, Bella positioned herself in the stool beside him and Mark sat on her other side. She ordered herself a drink before looking over at the warlock, who stared at her and the runes on her skin. The warlock seemed to have tensed up as he watched her carefully. "Who are you?" The warlock said, glaring at the girl.

"Bella Montclaire." Bella said, looking over at the warlock and smiled sweetly. "Why do you ask?"

"Child, you better leave before your father sees you here. Let's say that he wouldn't want to see his mistake here..."

"Reproducing..for a demon is never a mistake. He was unaware that the very women he reproduced was a shadowhunter and that the child would survive somehow." Mark replied even though he was suppose to stay silent here in this club instead he spoke out and it annoyed the warlock.

"What's my father's name?" Bella asked, that was the one question that she had swirling in her mind.

"Lucifer."


End file.
